


A Real Family

by MissysTardis



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family Issues, Feels, Hicsqueak, Mildred Hubble is a little angel, Mildred Hubble is pure, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissysTardis/pseuds/MissysTardis
Summary: Hecate had simply walked into the potions room, now she was sobbing in Pippa's lap, god she was weak.





	A Real Family

Pippa was over for yet another modern magic workshop, Hecate had almost protested her arrival, but seeing Pippa was far too important. Hecate had come in to supervise the potions class, and Mildred Hubble had messed up yet another potion, nothing new, nothing that should have thrown her into this state.

Mildred's laughing potion had ended up exploding, not with a bang, but with a crack. A crack that could be compared to that of a belt, specifically her fathers belt, the one that cracked in the air, and to this day was the only thing that made Hecate's spine shiver and her stomach churn. Hecate didn't only hear the sound, she felt it. She re-lived it.

Hecate immediately excused herself from the room, something about a frog and his missing hat. Pippa followed her, leaving Mr. Rowan-Webb in charge of the girls.

Pippa had sensed Hecate's tenderness, her tense walk, the slight shake of her hands, and the single tear Hecate had been unable to hold back.  
"Hiccup, whats wrong?" Pippa asked as she sat next to Hecate on her bed.  
Hecate was going to reply, but words didn't come out.  
"Hiccup?" Pippa asked again, getting more worried by the second.  
"I'm. Fine" Hecate managed to say before bursting into tears.  
"Oh Hiccup" Pippa said letting Hecate cry into her shoulder.  
"Sorry Pipsqueak" said Hecate, her voice shaking.  
"There's nothing to be sorry about" said Pippa brushing back a strand of hair that had become loose in all the movement "now, you don't have to tell me what's wrong if you don't want to, but I'm worried Hiccup" she continued.  
Hecate sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to brush it off, not with Pippa, never with Pippa.  
"Mildred's potion" she paused "the explosion. The crack" she said glancing up, only to see Pippa's kind and knowing eyes.  
"Oh" said Pippa, her voice sympathetic and soft.  
"My Father, he-" Hecates words were cut off by another sob.  
"It's ok Hiccup, I understand" said Pippa.  
"I'm sorry I've ruined your lesson" said Hecate.  
"You're more important than any lesson" replied Pippa.  
"More important than a lesson? Impossible" said Hecate.  
Pippa smiled.

They sat like this for a while, Hecate crying, Pippa comforting her. Hecate hadn't realised an entire lesson had passed until the door opened and Mildred's small nose poked through.  
"Oh I'm terribly sorry, I didn't- I didn't mean to-" stumbled Mildred, unsure of how to react to this situation.  
"It's alright" said Pippa, before realising Mildred had already scurried off.

A second lesson had passed, and Hecate was still a bit of a mess, while Pippa was still her comforting self. Mildred's nose poked through the door for the second time.  
"Mildred?" Asked Pippa.  
"Sorry to interrupt, I've just had art class and-" said Mildred, as Hecate stared at her bewildered, wondering how art was going to help her current state at all.   
"And when I'm sad, my family always makes me happy" Mildred continued "so I drew yours, I didn't quite know what your family looks like, but I made do" she said handing the sheet of paper to Pippa before running away again.

Pippa looked at the drawing, she didn't want to show it to Hecate at first, her family was the last thing she needed now. However, the drawing was a picture of the school, with Hecate, Ms. Cackle, and herself standing before it. She smiled and handed it to Hecate.  
"Family is the last thing I want" said Hecate, looking at Pippa, thinking that she'd understand.  
"No, really, look at it" said Pippa as Hecate hesitated before taking the drawing.  
"Oh, it's lovely" said Hecate allowing a small smile to slip.  
"Was that a smile?" Said Pippa smiling  
"Yes" said Hecate allowing herself to smile properly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not Missy, or even Doctor Who, but Hicsqueak is hecking adorable. Sorry it's a bit angsty (I only really know how to write angst). Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> \- The author of this fic


End file.
